teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Venomous
"Venomous" is the fifth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Nick Antosca & Ned Vizzini and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 25, 2012. Synopsis When Derek decides that Lydia must be the lizard shifter and that she must die, the gang must all pitch in to see that she's safe. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale Quotes :Stiles: Unrequited love is a bitch. ---- :Scott: How do we know it's not her? :Stiles: Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, OK? And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50 percent evil. Alright, maybe 60. But no more than 40 on a good day! ---- :Sheriff: Not exactly? Or no? Because when it comes to law, there's a fairly large divide between 'not exactly' and 'no.' Like if 'not exactly' were sitting in this chair, then 'no' would be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean drowning next to my career! ---- :Coach: Why don't you tell your buddy, Danny, to take care of his equipment. Or I'm gonna make you take care of his equipment for him! And do you really want to be taking care of Danny's equipment all the time? :Scott: That depends. Are we still talking about lacrosse pads? ---- :Scott: Lydia's different! :Derek: I know. At night, she turns into a homicidal, walking snake. ---- :Coach: Tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it. ---- :Stiles: Lydia gives him a weird look for double-locking the door Ah... There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood... And a murder! ---- :Danny: If I come back and you're lying dead under a pile of weight, I'm taking the Porsche. ---- :Coach: You know there are certain responsibilities to being the captain of the lacrosse team... :Scott: Co-captain. :Coach: OK, partial responsibilities. ---- :Stiles: Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story, but I'm gonna pass. ---- :Erica: This may make me sound like a bitch, but I've always wondered what it would feel like to steal someone else's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. ---- :Stiles: As much as been broken up hurts,being alone is way worse. Soundtrack *Stutter - Marianas Trench *Outrageous (Original Mix) - Coucheron *Terror Visions - Living Things *Haven't Had Enough - Marianas Trench Category:Season Two Episodes